Don't Starve: A New World
by U8Skittlez
Summary: After the somewhat recent death of her sister, young Wendy finds herself trapped in the dangerous world of Don't Starve with Wilson, a hardcore survivalist with a mysterious back story to match. (NOTE: Story is unfinished and first few chapters will be short. They'll grow longer as the story becomes more in-depth.)
1. Prelude

Prelude

Cast into the darkness, a tall, thin man shrouded in shadow carefully examined the profile of a weeping girl before him. She showed potential, more so than any of the others he had brought here, except for possibly Wilson. Ah Wilson, he had survived far longer than expected, longer than anyone else at least. He alone could not accomplish the task the figure needed though. Help would be required, he needed a reason to escape. A reason beyond all others.

"Come child. I have need of you. But I shall watch first... Watch and wait..." Maxwell was a careful man. He could not waste strength on the unworthy.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Sisters Flower

Chapter 1: Her Sisters Flower: Wendy

Wendy, a young girl of 14, stood over the cold gray stone of a shadowed grave. She had only recently come to terms with the death of her twin sister, Abigail, after finding a flower in their bright and cheery pink room. It had been tucked under their dresser, clearly meant to be hidden until Abigail had decided otherwise. Wendy swept out the flower, along with a note beside it, while cleaning in preparation to sell the family's home.

_Dear Wendy, _the note had stated. _I just wanted you to know you're the best sister ever, and I picked a flower that's just as wonderful as you are! Happy Birthday! ~Abigail_

Memories of the finding brought tears to Wendy's eyes. Her sister had loved her, yet Wendy had been forced to stand aside as her sister was swept away by the fell wind of death, never to return. The note was currently tucked safely under her pillow at home, but the flower traveled wherever she went. Truly it was something extraordinary, it had opened and closed several times already, and the bulbs petals never showed any signs of wilting in the week since she'd found it, yet surely it had been sitting under the dresser for even longer. Sometimes Wendy even thought she could sense Abigail's presence when the flower bloomed, especially when standing near her sister's final resting place. Today though, the flower remained resolutely closed against the brisk September winds. Abigail had hated the cold.

"Here." Wendy whispered, drawing a small crimson rose out of her other pocket. "I brought you one too. It's just as beautiful as you were." A sudden strong gust of wind brought with it a faint scent of berry perfume, almost like what Abigail had always wanted. "Are." Wendy corrected. "It's as beautiful as you are."

Turning away from the lines of graves, a small purple dot on the edge of her vision brought Wendy out of her thoughts. Thinking it to be merely her imagination, she turned to the dot expecting it to disappear, or even simply be a purple flower. Imagine her shock then, to see a growing purple vortex hanging in midair. Approaching it cautiously, Wendy felt an odd pull to the murky depths of the portal, even the urge to step into it. She was no idiot though, and knew that entering something so obviously out of place would be blatant foolishness. The pull was so strong though… A small movement in her pocket alerted Wendy to her sisters flower. It was blooming for the first time that day. Seeing it as a sign of what Abigail wanted, Wendy stepped determinedly into the swirling depths, then felt herself spinning out of control.


	3. Chapter 2: This New World

Chapter 2: This new world: Wilson

Wilson had been in the world of Don't Starve for so long, longer than anyone else. Countless stormy days and frozen nights had passed, but he had survived it all. Everyone else he'd met so far seemed determined to set a permanent camp, a base of operations from which everything else would stem. Perhaps it was Wilsons relenting from doing the same that had saved him, for most other people who had done it eventually ran out of nearby resources, and invariably died as a result. Skeletons littered the rare pre-made fire pits he occasionally came across, and each one reminded him how close he was to sharing their fate. Simply being in this world kept you close to death, and the grizzly reminders served as a focal point for Wilson's nomadic lifestyle, a reason to do what he did. Oftentimes he would come across the same area twice, ready to harvest newly grown berries or carrots, and to his surprise on this day, he came across the very first location he had stepped in, the place where all the new people came. No one had set foot here for quite awhile, and thankfully most of the plants and animals around here had returned. The evening was growing late though, and Wilson set up a quick campfire. Night fell faster than a hound could run in this place, and being caught in the dark without light could spell out a grim fate indeed.

As he lied down on the hard earth, a wave of nostalgia ran over Wilson, and he remembered his first night. Terrified out of his wits, it had been sheer luck he had survived. Pigmen were thankfully a commodity in the area he ended up, and their homes gave a small amount of light. It was just enough to survive, and Wilson had set out that next day determined never to be in near darkness ever again, he'd been sure of some unnatural beast moving just beyond the glow... Since then, he'd had some close shaves, and more than once had a premade torch bought him enough time to set up a full campfire, but he had always come out ok. Chuckling at the reminder of his old inexperience, he wondered what his old self would would think of him now. Many days of survival had honed his senses to the very edge of alertness, even occasionally bordering on paranoia, but those senses saved his life on more occasions than he could count. His old self had blundered about, thinking every moment to be his demise even when no danger was present. He knew better now, and maybe he could better help someone else out in this world, if only they would come…


End file.
